


马卡龙套装课程 | Sugarcoatin'

by BSNightflow



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alex is a Hopeless Little Shit, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, Hallowed blight, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, University of Weeks, the Legion (Mentioned)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSNightflow/pseuds/BSNightflow
Summary: 四季镇大学的边缘人在寒假某一天约了个小会的故事。





	马卡龙套装课程 | Sugarcoatin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChauTreacle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChauTreacle/gifts).

> × 十五禁，没什么实质内容，很无趣。  
× 可以理解成HBR/Reader  
× 校园AU  
× OOC  
× 仅虚拟角色，不涉及现实人物

埃利森在凌晨一点多的时候更新了个人主页。“斯卡克特最棒的日落。”他写道，“还有新朋友们！”附上了几张海岸风景照，以及他和几个当地青少年在酒吧街的合影，所有人都戴着那种节日的乳胶动物面具，透过圆圆的眼洞盯着镜头。不久他又发了一张夜晚在机场拍的照片，黑色长风衣的男人拖着箱子的孤独背影，同停机坪上雄武的波音飞机形成很大反差。

次日我也是被他的电话叫醒的，他像个孩子一样，问我收没收到从海滨旅馆寄的明信片；我说还没有。听说我这周有空，他答应五点钟下了课就来这边。又教我不必在公寓内等，他带了之前留给他的房门钥匙。既然他这样安排妥了，我就不便待在家里，只好出去闲晃度过这个下午。

我因为曾经的过失，被剥夺了和别人合住宿舍的权利。现在租下的公寓原属于私人房产，靠近威克斯大学城的西南边缘，晴好的日子里甚至能眺望工业区的厂房和烟囱的清晰轮廓。尽管远离核心教学区，但不远处就是商店街也不错。在刚刚降雪的午后出门，街上颇冷清。咖啡厅灯影稀疏，冷柜里明晃晃陈列着甜品，花色各异，无人问津。“我只喝卡布奇诺加双份奶泡。”我让店员不必再费口舌推荐新品，自己却不住瞟向加餐：多数是些娇俏的小东西，装饰效果远大于实际口感，尤其被安置在顶层的马卡龙，斑斓纯洁的色彩像花瓣或者海岛的珊瑚石，偏不像食物。我一边搓手取暖，一边连介绍这种饼干的卡片也读了一遍。“小小的杏仁酥饼在百年前曾担当过修道院中修女与情郎的春心信使”……深暗的柱廊和穹顶之下酝酿出的禁忌的梦能有多丰富的色彩？

我缩在靠近暖炉的位置，用叉子一层一层卷起金枪鱼三明治塞进嘴里，把书本随便看了几个章节，又打开社交网站，看看他。他已经先一步把昨晚黑衣人的照片删了。

乍一瞧埃利森这样的无聊的家伙，你会猜出他的主页干干净净，偶尔发几条书摘或者内行笑话；对动物图片和时事新闻漠不关心，更没兴致对陌生人坦露自己的生活。这次旅游的大量照片和日记是个特例，也许他难得玩的开心一回。相处下来，我觉得他不算有趣，顶多算个怪人。他脑中盘旋着什么呢？好高骛远的瑰丽想法、不便实施的暴力念头、比起安然入睡更热衷于挣扎在很多夜的焦灼和发狂之中……这指的当然是实验室的成就，而不是性；在后一方面，他保守得很。他很内向，对第一印象不错的人尤其依赖，我不难得到他的信任。

四点三十分，我拎上挎包去了卫生间，又忍不住打量了一会儿我的小兄弟。不是没有实战演练过，可它还是显得青涩，从拉链中探出头，粉红色的前端像昂扬的小鸽子，盯着金属便器里自己的倒影。我五六岁时，即使不用手去把持，也能把尿的方向控制得特别准确。上学以后，我发现这在同龄人中没什么好骄傲的，它也就很快放弃了这一本领。

我洗了手，重新整理了腰带和领带，从卫生间出来，系着围裙的年轻女孩——来咖啡厅兼职的亚裔留学生——赫然在收拾我的座位。她别是存心同我对着干吧，刚才在前台就险些弄错订单。她心不在焉，见我盯着她，柳眉微蹙。

我打消了换个座位继续享受暖气的念头。

顾客比我来时多了，店门口的地毯的条纹里被踩进了很多雪。我转出咖啡厅往回走，顺路买了一包“好精神”、一盒糖果和两听苏打水。

鲜花店冬季生意萧条，交由一位常常蹲在地上打理盆栽的黑人姑娘代管。店内四处喷洒的香精气味教人目眩，我吞吞吐吐向女孩倾诉，是为了取悦一位爱人和朋友而来，本身对照料鲜花并无经验——平日我从不在此驻足，今天却鬼使神差地抱着某种隐秘的期待走进来，埃利森的热切劲儿鼓舞了我——回过神来，她已把十来朵经过特殊的上色和防腐处理、据说永不枯萎的深蓝色玫瑰包好，点缀着颜色稍浅的玲珑的配花，编成了满满一捧。

“这不属于我。”我想，“这是不属于冬季、也不属于任何季节的不死的花束。看看那些花瓣，多么繁丽；颜色多纯净；它们的质感却又是像塑料一样干枯廉价！”我等着店主找钱，头昏脑涨。也许是咖啡因的缘故，还有花店的刺鼻气味。埃利森什么时候说自己喜欢花来着？大概没有这么一回事。或者他喜欢蓝色？或是蔷薇科植物与他的专业有什么联系……

我还没用钥匙对上自己家门的锁孔就听见了屋里的水声。他来得比我预想的更早。

“我回来了！不要被吓一跳哟！”我两脚相互蹬掉鞋子，把它们踢到客人留下的马丁靴边上；然后把用于包装花束的彩纸和纱网剪开，把花插进夏天存冰水用的一只高颈壶里，供在窗边。

埃利森把浴室门开了一道缝：“来一起洗吧！”

我的顾虑和周身的寒气，即使曾带来无穷的麻烦，也在此刻消散。我们已经五个星期没有见面了。我的兴奋倒不是因为提议本身，而是出于对他鲁莽又真诚的态度的感激。我失去了询问他喜不喜欢我买的花、要不要吃两片口香糖的机会，干脆解开衬衫和腰带，把裤子搭在沙发上，拖鞋褪到橱柜边上，跑进水雾里面去找他。

“你晒太多太阳了吧！”我说。他好像结实了不少。这怪人光着身子蹲在我的淋浴间里，一手埋进后颈的亚麻色长发，水滴顺着另一只手滑到地上。“而你打了太多飞机，”他抬头刻薄地回敬道。我们贴到一块儿，他起身，把花洒转了个角度，趁我下意识躲避喷溅的水花的空当，张开胳膊环住我的脖子索吻——然后和洗澡水一起不遗余力地投入了“让我变得像他一样湿透”的工作。

我没有买吹风机，他从浴室出来也只好让头发滴答着，一转头就往我的床单、墙纸或者工作的台面甩下很多水点；我无暇去管，心火正旺，好像只有缠着他再“续杯”一个吻才能把我从太阳穴的胀痛中解救出来……谁知他把我晾在一边，不知从哪里摸出一手半透明的黑色绸缎。

他有点害羞：“穿上这个怎么样？”

我感到莫名其妙，耸耸肩，眼看着埃利森当着我的面把女式蕾丝长袜拉过膝盖，甚至还有吊袜带，松松地勾搭着他那话儿。

他显然有点尴尬。“这好像不会让我看起来更辣。”

“好吧，你这是——”我往远离他的方向靠了靠，抓起毯子抹了一把头发：真冷，头疼死了，洗完澡不擦净是自杀。

“我猜我看上去真的很怪。”他说。

“是有一点，”我没法撒谎。他以为有多少人会想被一个异装癖弄屁股？这家伙歪在我的枕头上，肩膀压着团成一团的羊毛浴巾，几绺卷发尚在滴水，除了长袜之外一丝不挂，抬起一条腿，动动脚趾，沮丧地打量自己：富有棱角而凸出的关节，简直可有可无的肌肉，散布着浅色的疤痕和几何图案纹身的、薄而苍白的皮肤——即使在南部的晴朗冬日里烘焙数周，仍显得不健康。这是一副和花言巧语的媒体捏造出的“完美新人类”相去甚远的样貌——更何况还搭上了不讨喜的浅色眼睛，以及和大众的情感取向相去甚远的心灵。

“你都穿歪了，”我说，想帮他把袜脚拧回来。摸上去手感还不错，比皮肤更凉，织网的触感滑腻腻的，让人很烦躁。几秒之后我就放弃了，他也毫不坚持，耷拉着一长一短乱七八糟的丝袜同我做爱。

我夹着他的那东西把他压在床上动弹不得时，他扔在枕边的手机忽然振动起来——要不是声源就在我手边，我要以为他在哪儿私藏跳蛋。

“嘿宝贝，埃里，埃里，嘿，有电话。”

“不用管。”他小声说。

“你可以接的，”我忍不住笑出声，“你又不是被干得吐着舌头、说不出话的那个。”

“不要。”

“说真的被蛮干也挺爽的，你也可以找个有点经验的专业人士，花上五十块钱加一顿饭钱……”我又动了动。到这时电话仍然恼人地响个不停。我想替他拿手机过来，谁知他忽然绷紧身体，出手阻拦，抓了个空：“别动那个！”

我读出了来电人名字，立即明白了他的紧张，没有按下任何键，把屏幕转了半圈给他看：“说不定有要事喔。”

“你放下！”埃利森大声说。我乖乖照做，他又没来由地加上一句：“真是疯了！”

就好像想印证什么似的，他再也不愿安分地躺着，后半段一定要爬起来做完。我趴着任他在那儿忙活，用他的丝袜“美腿”撞我的小腿肚。我并不舒服，尤其头晕、胃痛，但是我的难受很快转化成了同等的邪恶。我问，“你们成了吗？”

“什么？”

“你们在海边的时候，终于把他搞到手了吗？”

他愣了几秒。在他这样脆弱的关头说这个话题也许不太合适，可是我喉咙里忽然升起噎在那儿的满满的恶心感也该得到应有的尊重。他很快就回到了状态，一边掐我那仅有的几块肉，还佯骂起来：“你有什么毛病！”

“这才像样哈，”我说。“难道你不是因为搞到真的了才嘚瑟得不行的？埃里？不然人家这时候打你电话有什么事？他那件新风衣不错”——他拒绝回答，我扭头看他一眼，觉得还是闭嘴为妙——“你们什么时候成了，也穿来给我看看嘛？”

我忽然有个念头：要是他真生气了，要多久我的尸体才能被人找到呢？

“你晓得怎么处理死尸吗，埃里？”不，他只要把它们塞进塑料桶或者黑色袋子里送走就好了，我猜是这样……现在我们身上都黏糊糊的，像被晒得发臭的池塘一样冒泡呻吟。威克斯很不错，作为工业小城，其衰颓的光景和我的家乡有些奇异的相似之处。我家老房子的水池在冬季总是水位压低，积累了一层油绿的藻类；边上堆着滞销的劣质钢构件。我那时想着：“让大人们把那些坏的都熔掉，哪怕能做出一个良品也好。”但这是根本做不到的，残次品永远都是残次品，在庭院里堆积，淋着水长出一层又一层红色的铁锈……

“埃里，”我喊他的名字，更多的水珠落在后背，又顺着腰侧滑下去；我对这位可爱的朋友的印象如此模糊，记不住他的姓氏，他恐怕也不记得我的。我所认识的“真正的”他仿佛不在此处，不是这具和我贴在一起的冰凉的身体；真实的他属于一个尤其漆黑的雨夜，浅色的眼珠像金色的月亮，在街灯里燃烧，向我坦白：

“我小心翼翼地穿上躯壳，每天疲惫不堪……”

我想起自己买下那毫无意义的蓝色花束的缘由。那像一场梦境的经历，我和埃利森曾驻足观看连绵的、老旧的砖墙，不知哪位忧伤艺术家用相当摩登的字体漆出一行悲叹，来自布雷克的诗行：“嗳，玫瑰花儿，你病得很！”

我射在自己手掌，头痛欲裂，心知自己要发烧生病。但比起医药，我更渴望一支“好精神”。

埃利森相当高效地清理了大部分现场，整好衣裤，显然不会在此过夜。他并不避我（毫无必要），找了个舒服的姿势开始打电话。

“老师？对，我在午睡……一切顺利吗？……什么？为什么？……好，我知道了。确定？好。”

他打完电话时已经坐直了，西裤下面穿丝袜的双脚晃晃荡荡，没有完全穿进软鞋而是踩住鞋的后跟，愣怔怔地坐了一会儿。我越过他肩头的金发，看了一眼那些永不凋零的花。它们艳丽的蓝色放在这冬日的昏暗室内有些太过突兀了。

埃里开始分别给六个人打电话。可惜第一个人就没接听，于是他一边戳着手机屏幕写短信，一边用和短信无异的冷冰冰语气通知我：“老师明天有事要急飞阿姆斯特丹，机票已经送到了。他明天过四十三岁生日，我本来订的晚上的位置，还请了三家人，现在都得取消。”

我感到舌根苦涩。“也许你们可以不带他本人的庆祝呢？”

“你真傻！”他瞪我一眼。

他打完了两个电话。“我早该想到的！”他气鼓鼓地抱怨开了，“如果他不是永远只是强调自己的时间多么宝贵然后让我感到愧疚——”

“嘿，冷静点！我很抱歉。”

他又打通了下一个，所以没有回应我。还好某种奇怪的笑意重新找回了他的眉梢。他冲我露齿微笑，点点头。等他们聊完，我问：“谁是朱尔斯？”

“朱尔斯·莫里森。在新奥尔良遇到的，加拿大人，他们一帮朋友结伴来这里过冬。像一群小鸟。”

“噢，我看到你们的照片了。”

“除了她的哥哥之外，三个都是高中毕业生。还说有机会就邀请我去他们的聚会，但是我和小孩子怎么玩到一起。”他又强调说：“就只是朋友。不过她的网球打得很好呢。”

“你还会打网球？”

“其实不太会，”他又朝我笑了一次。

我们没有再开口说话，除了分别的时候。他说：“再见，晚安，阿莱克斯。”

“晚安，亲爱的。”

我听着他顺着户外楼梯下到地上；他的脚，隔着世界上最薄的袜子、最旧的牛仔裤和马丁靴，蹬蹬蹬跑下金属的梯级。

在四层粉红色的坡顶和若干弯弯曲曲的烟囱之外，那边的街道上再度热闹起来，穿大衣的男人和女人、老年人以及近乎魂灵一样的家伙，都在车灯和明亮的店铺之间闪烁穿梭。我把浴室里的水拖干，把一本新收到的期刊从厨房拿到床边。床单上的皱褶很容易就扯平了，我干脆裹住毯子，倒下便睡。半夜难得惊醒，发现重感冒已经完全发作起来，也没法起身，就默默地躺了好久，听着雪水结冰压断松树枝条的声音。

**Author's Note:**

> 一个存放DbD不可见角色相关同人的博客：  
http://entity-archive.lofter.com/


End file.
